Main Rumah-Rumahan
by ShipperTrashykawa
Summary: Permainan rumah-rumahan memang sudah biasa. Permainan yang sering disangkut pautkan dengan permainan zaman TK. Tidak akan mengherankan jika makhluk-makhluk pelangi dari TK Kunugigaoka juga memainkannya kan? Bedanya kali ini ada yang punya 2 isteri. dan sisanya tidak kebagian isteri. Siapa?/Warn:Kindergarten 3E, tingkat ambigay a(jr)IsoMae,AsaIso,MaeIso,KaruNagi.


_**Main Rumah-Rumahan**_

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui Yuusei_

 _Main Rumah-Rumahan_ _by Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive_

 _Special Fic for Acchan—Anagata Okita._

 _Birthday fiction_

 _Genre:_

 _Romance, Friendship, & Humor_

 _Warning:_

 _OOC, Innocent, Typo, Kindergarten, 3-E, etc._

 _Pairing:_

 _Asa(jr)Iso versus MaeIso_

 _KaruIsoNagi_

 _KaruNagi_

 _Happy Reading_

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering nyaring beberapa menit yang lalu. Menggema menyampaikan pesan singkat bahwa pelajaran telah usai dan para murid TK Kunugigaoka diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Para orang tua murid yang menunggu kepulangan mereka bergerombol sambil bergosip ria di taman bermain. Namun satu persatu terpaksa mengundurkan diri karena anaknya sudah merengek meminta pulang, atau meminta jatah es krim sepulang sekolah.

Tapi itu berlaku sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, dan kini taman bermain sudah sepi, hanya ada seorang bapak tua berpakaian butler tengah menunggu dengan sabar di bawah pohon sakura. Sesekali ia mengusap keringat yang menggantung di pelipis dengan sapu tangan, berpikir apa sudah saatnya ia naik jabatan dari menunggu Tuan Muda Gakushuu sepulang TK, ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, yaitu menunggu Tuan Besar Gakuhou pulang dari kantor.

Memang, mungkin tidak ada bedanya, sama-sama terpaksa menunggu dua manusia bermarga Asano yang egoisnya minta ampun. Tapi, ia lebih memilih menjemput Tuan Besar Gakuhou daripada Tuan Muda Gakushuu, setidaknya sepulang kantor ia akan ditraktir makan, atau dibelikan rokok untuk menemani diri saat menunggu sang Boss Besar _meeting_. Lebih bagus bukan? Daripada menunggu Si Tuan Muda, paling nanti diajak makan es krim, atau sekedar membeli kue panekuk. Bahkan pernah ia tidak diizinkan untuk membeli rokok di Indo***et oleh _Bocchan_ keluarga Asano. Duh, padahal ia sudah kehabisan stok rokok. Ia memberanikan diri untuk protes, namun masih dengan bahasa yang formal, takut-takut kalau Tuan Mudanya nanti menangis lalu mengadu pada Nyonya Besar sepulang kerumah. Bisa gawat karirnya.

Namun alih-alih ditanggapi, Tuan Muda Gakushuu malah merogoh saku celana seragamnya. Mengeluarkan 2 biji permen dengan bungkus berwarna cerah merek _Alpen***be_ , meletakkannya di atas paha sang Butler. Kedua alis mungil tertaut tidak senang.

Gakushuu membuka satu bungkus permen lolipop kemudian mengemutnya, lalu dikeluarkan, berpose menyalahkan, "Dengal ya, Tanaka- _can_ , lokok itu tidak baik untuk kecehatan. Aku baca di buku pelpushtakaan kalau lokok itu bica membuat mati muda." Lolipop diemut lagi, "Tapi kalena Tanaka- _can_ cudah tua dan belum mati muda kalena lokok, mungkin cuatu caat nanti Tanaka- _can_ kena celangan jantung. Ish, jangan campai waktu mengantalku pulang Tanaka-can kena celangan jantung, telus nablak mobil ec klim. Kan tidak kelen."

Sang Butler hanya bisa mingkem, mengiyakan saja perkataan Gakushuu yang menurutnya ambigu. Antara mengutuknya supaya kena serangan jantung, atau menasehatinya agar berhenti merokok, Tanaka tidak habis pikir.

Menghela napas, Tanaka kembali bersabar diri menunggu. Begitu dramatis, pikirnya. Menunggu seseorang di bawah pohon sakura, mendengarkan angin berbisik sayu, menengadah bosan menatap awan, lalu suara berisik sapu menyeret daun.

Sapu?

Sepersekian detik laser merah menangkap target berkulit kuning dengan tentakel sedang memegang gagang sapu. Koro- _sensei_ menjerit, berlindung dibelakang sapu.

Tanaka masih menatapnya tajam.

"HIEEEEEEE! A—ampun Tuan _B_ _u—_ _Butleeeer_! Apa salah saya? Saya tidak salah apa-apa kan?"

 _*twitch*_

Sialan.

Orang ini mengganggunya saja. Suaranya berisik pula, dasar JunFuk.

"Apa anda guru TK di sini?"

Koro- _sensei_ mengangguk-angguk, kemudian menggeleng. Takut dipecat, padahal ini kan bulan tua.

"B—bukan, fufu, saya hanya tukang bersih-bersih~ hahaha."

 _*double twitch*_

Dalam hati Tanaka merutuki _tag name_ di saku dada apron gelap Koro- _sensei._ _Che_ , pria ini mau membohonginya rupanya. Ckck, belum tahu dia kalau di depannya ini _butler_ favorit di keluarga Asano. Sekali mengadu saja pada Nyonya atau Tuan besar, habislah riwayatnya menjadi guru.

Koro- _sensei_ menahan napas.

Tapi sayang sekali, hari ini kepala sudah terlalu mumet untuk memikirkan proposal pemecatan guru tentakel itu. Kepala mulai berkukus karena terlalu lama menunggu Gakushuu- _bocchama_. Ah, pokoknya sepulang dari sini dia akan mengajukan penaikkan jabatan.

"Kau, kau tahu kemana tuan muda Gakushuu pergi?"

Koro- _sensei_ berkedip, sekali, dua kali, dan akhirnya ia menunjuk belakang gedung.

" _Ah_ , Gakushuu- _kun_? Dia sedang bermain rumah-rumahan dengan teman-temannya."

Rumah-rumahan?

Rumah?

Tanaka berdelusi Gakuhushuu- _bocchama_ menjadi kepala keluarga yang tampan, baik, dan bermartabat. Oh, jangan lupakan kekayaan yang berlebih.

Sempurna sekali bukan?

Padahal punya 'istri' saja belum.

 _ **#Main Rumah-Rumahan#**_

"Yuuma mau jadi istelinya Kalma- _kun_ caja!"

 _JEGLAR!_

Otaknya Gakushuu- _bocchama_ konslet, kena petir bernama Isogai Yuuma.

Maehara menukik alis tak terima, jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk si Merah licik yang sedang merangkul duo bocah manis.

"O—oi, tapi kan Kalma cudah punya Nagica!"

Gakushuu bahkan tidak sadar dialognya diambil si Maehala cialan. Walau pada akhirnya sadar dan susah payah menulis kalimat protes di atas kertas gambar A2, berisikan "CELAIKAN ICOGAI YUUMA!" dengan huruf _hiragana_ tak terbaca. Isogai bahkan beberapa kali harus mengeja tulisan cakal ayam Gakushuu yang tergesa-gesa.

"Ce... Lai... Kan... Celaikan? Yuuma dicelaikan?" Kening mungil mengerut, "Celai itu apa? Celai itu celai yang itu?"

Yang dimaksud itu cerai, Yuuma sayang. Bukan selai...

"Culang kamu Kalma! Istelinya bagi-bagi dong! Jangan enak-enakkan cendili!" Gakushuu ikut-ikutan protes, alisnya ditekuk tak tanggung-tanggung.

Maehara dilain sisi masih sibuk demo di hadapan Karma, kepalan tangan diangkat keudara, suaranya bahkan sampai serak karena terlalu banyak teriak.

Tapi masa bodoh, pikir Karma. Bocah merah itu tidak peduli, di rangkulannya ada duo uke imut satu TK, Nagisa sih sudah ada di rangkulannya sejak dulu. Tapi kalau Isogai? Dia saja cukup kaget ketika bocah itu menolak 'dilamar' oleh makhluk-makhluk halus pengikut setianya. Karma mengibaskan tangannya dengan tampang sengak. Gakushuu, dan Maehara geregetan tiada tara.

"Dia memilihku," Karma tersenyum sinis, tangannya mengelus-elus si Tunas hitam, "Bukan calahku kan? Lagipula mana ada bagi-bagi isteli, kamu ini mikil yang aneh-aneh caja Maehala-kun."

 _*twitch*_

"TAPI KAMU PASHTI PAKAI PEYET!"

Karma kedip-kedip.

"Penyet? Tempe penyet?"

Maehara meremas baju seragamnya gemas, "Peyet! Peyet, Kalma! Itu lho, yang buat bikin olang jadi cuka cama kitaaaa~"

Alih-alih paham, tapi lawan dan kawan malah salah paham.

"Pengkhianat! Kupikil kita cama-cama beljuang untuk mendapatkan Icogai lagi! Tapi kamu malah pakai cala licik!"

"Dacal! Kamu bahkan lebih palah daliku, Maehala-kun! Aku tidak pelnah pakai cala cepelti itu, aku cuman punya pecona pangelan, natulal~ Iya kan Nagica- _kun_?"

Nagisa bahkan tidak tahu harus ikut mengangguk atau tidak.

"Jangan cuka pamel pecona kamu Akabane! Cepat cini celahkan Icogai padaku!"

Seolah sedang dipaksa rentenir, Isogai memeluk pinggang Karma erat. Matanya terpejam, pucuk di atas kepala bergoyang karena ia menggeleng keras.

"Tidak mau! Yuuma cudah bocan cama kalian! Cekali-cekali dong Yuuma cama Kalma- _kun_... Gililan Nagica- _kun_ dong yang dilebutin... Masa Yuuma telus?"

Isogai menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sebenarnya dia juga sudah bosan melihat Gakushuu dan Maehara berebut untuk bermain dengannya. Dan mereka selalu menolak ketika Isogai mengajak untuk bermain bersama, dan meminta—menyuruh—Isogai untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka. Isogai kesal, sungguh. Jadi sekarang dia mau balas dendam.

Tapi apa mau dikata efeknya.

Dua pihak hening. Gakushuu kedip-kedip. Maehara merasa jantungnya berhenti. Sedangkan Karma mati-matian menahan tawa.

Hanya karena kata "Bosan"

Dan kata selanjutnya...

Gakushuu bahkan tidak sanggup untuk melancarkan aksi protes lagi. Otaknya lagi-lagi konslet dan berasap, pertama kali ditolak sang Pujaan hati. Setelah sekian lama... SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA GAKUSHUU MEMPELJUANGKAN ICOGAI DALI MAEHALA!

Tidak terima? Tentu, tapi tunggu kepalanya netral lagi. Masih konslet.

Isogai memiringkan kepala, imut. Bingung dengan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Kok diam?"

Isogai kedip-kedip unyu, Maehara belum sanggup protes lagi.

"Ih, kalian aneh. Cudah ah, dalipada lebut-lebutan telus, mending kita main~ nanti Acano- _kun_ dan Nagica- _kun_ kebulu dijemput..."

Nagisa mangut-mangut, tapi kemudian terdengar celetuk, "Tapi kalau kita main, istelinya Acano-kun dan Maehala-kun ciapa? Acano-kun jadi duda? Telus Maehala-kun jadi apa? Duda juga? Atau belum menikah?"

Isogai kicep.

Wajah Gakushuu dan Maehara mulai terlihat memutih.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka mainkan

 _ **#Main Rumah-Rumahan#**_

Dibalik perosotan Tanaka mulai sesak napas. Curi-curi dengar kalau Tuan Mudanya terancam kedapatan peran dumuren, duda muda dan keren. Jangan salah, begini-begini Tanaka cukup menyayangi Tuan Mudanya lho.

Dan kedapatan peran dumuren itu sangat memalukan.

Walaupun dumuren. Tapi tetap saja duda.

"Gakushuu- _bocchama…_ "

Tanaka mulai ragu untuk tidak meninggalkan sisi Tuan Mudanya dan beralih ke Tuan Besar. Gakushuu- _bocchama_ memerlukannya sebagai penasihat.

Tanaka sesak napas, lagi.

Terbayang ketidak mujuran Tuan Mudanya begitu berefek padanya.

Kasian Gakushuu- _bocchama._

 _ **#Main Rumah-Rumahan#**_

"HA?! Aku tidak mau jadi duda! Gak keyen!"

Karma hampir tersedak karena mentertawakan Maehara.

"Yaa~ tapi kan memang nacib kalian begitu, gak dapat pacangan. Lihat, aku caja cudah dapat dua isteli~"

Kulang ajal, serapah Gakushuu dalam hati. Geregetan tingkat dewa dengan tingkah kulang ajal ci Pangelan licik tukang lebut uke olang, che, padahal cudah dapat uke cendili. Kalau beginikan, Gakuchuu jadi cucah.

"Che, lebih baik dalitadi gak jadi main."

"Betul, maca kami gak dapat pacangan? Gak adil, dunia ini gak adil."

Maehara tahu darimana kalimat seperti itu?

"Eeeeh~ jangan begitu~ ayo kita cali colucinyaaa~"

"Hmph! Kalau tetap belakhil duda, aku tetap tidak mau."

"Um! Aku juga!"

Antena kembar bergerak-gerak gelisah, pikir-pikir lagi kalau mereka tidak jadi main rumah-rumahan. Tapi Icogai tidak mau jadi istelinya Maehala- _kun_ atau Acano- _kun_. Jadi Isogai harus mencari jawabannya.

Belpikil…

Belpikil…

 _Aha!_

Icogai akhilnya punya ide.

"Kalau begitu, begini caja! Bial Maehala- _kun_ dan Acano- _kun_ dapat pacangan~"

Isogai lari masuk kedalam kelas, semua makhluk unyu-unyu dan satu paman Butler pengintai memperhatikan dengan seksama, menerka-nerka siapakah yang akan dibawa Isogai sebagai pacangan cehidup cemati Acano- _kun_ dan Maehala- _kun_.

Pintu dengan wallpaper bunga matahari kembali terbuka, Isogai kembali sambil menarik gerobak mainan.

Gerobak, bukan orang.

Asano disuruh berpasangan dengan gerobak? Tanaka tidak bisa terima!

Tapi dirinya terlanjur diam jadi mata-mata. Sebentar lagi... Sebentar lagi...

Tunggu sampai si Toge hitam berhenti menyeret gerobak merah penuh pernak-pernik mainan.

 _Gretek... Gretek... Gretek..._

Kereta barang berhenti. Isogai mulai bongkar-bongkar muatan. Nagisa kedip-kedip.

"Icogai- _kun_ ngapain?"

"Um? Lagi cali balang~"

"Eh? Balang apa?"

"Balang buat jadi isteli~"

Gakushuu tidak habis pikir. Dan tidak terima tentunya.

"Apa makcudmu memacangkan kami dengan balang, Icogai?"

"Ssht! Acano- _kun_ diam duluuuu~"

Asano mingkem. Menurut, daripada Isogai mengatakan 'bosan' padanya lagi. Hari ini Gakushuu akan menurut, demi merebut Isogai kembali. Yeaaah, Gakushuu akan menurut.

"NAH! Ini dia~"

Karma memiringkan kepala, alisnya terangkat satu. Kalung? Spatula? Teddy bear? Barbie?

"Belbie…?"

Lagi-lagi Karma hampir kelepasan tertawa, terbayang sudah wujud Gakushuu dan Maehara menggandeng tangan super mungil boneka barbie. Berjalan pelan, menyuruhnya menjabat tangan si boneka barbie, Maehara bilang sambil senyam-senyum, "Pelkenalkan, ini isteliku. Namanya Cucan."

Kalau namanya Cucan, Karma jadi ingat sebuah lagu anak-anak.

 _Cucan~ Cucan~ Cucan~ Kalau cudah becal, mau jadi apa?_

 _Aku mau jadi ibu doktel~ bial bica ncuss~ ncuss~ pakai cuntikan~_

 _Belalti, istelinya Maehala-kun itu doktel_ , pikir Karma, cekikan membayangkan 'istelinya' Maehala- _kun_ suka main tusuk-tusuk. Psikopat sekali...

"Maehala- _kun_ , Acano- _kun_ , cini-ciniiii~"

Isogai melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan senyum manis merekah. Maehara ragu, kaki kanannya melangkah duluan, tapi kaki kirinya ketinggalan. Intinya, Maehara ragu-ragu.

"I—Icogai kamu mau ngapain? Aku tidak mau kalau halush dipacangin cama boneka belbi."

Gakushuu angguk-angguk disebelahnya. Menyilangkan telunjuk bak pelantun syair dari negeri melati.

"Aish, bukan, Maehala- _kun_. Pokoknya kecini dulu! Kalau tidak, Yuuma gak mau main lagi cama kalian. Hmph!"

Saling bertatapan, keduanya dengan langkah berat mendekati Isogai, sampai jarak satu meter.

"Kok macih dicitu? Ciniii~"

Sebenarnya satu centimeter, bukan satu meter. Maehara sedang mengkhayal.

Melangkah malas-malasan, keduanya memasang tampang cemberut.

"Begini," Isogai senyam-senyum manis, menggandeng masing-masing tangan Gakushuu dan Maehara. Lalu menyatukannya. Ya, menyatukan.

"Ini anak kalian~ Nanti beli nama, telcelah namanya ciapa~" Isogai senyum manis, kemudian kembali ke gerobak mini, menggendong _teddy bear_ berwarna pink dengan wajah berseri-seri, "Dan ini anaknya Yuuma cama Kalma- _kun_ ~ Namanya… ung… ciapa ya? Kalma- _kun_ mau anak kita namanya ciapa?"

Isogai menoleh, Karma menyeringai lebar-lebar.

"Telcelah Yuuma cayang mau kacih nama ciapa~ Mungkin Micaki? Bagus tidak?"

"Hu-um! Nama yang bagus!"

Lagi-lagi Karma tersenyum lebar.

Tuntas sudah hari ini, puas sekali Karma mengerjai duo jin ifrit mini yang sekarang sedang 'dinikahkan' oleh Isogai.

"Dengan ini, kalian lesmi jadi pacangan cuami isteli~"

Isogai tepuk tangan sendiri, dan dibelakang Karma bersiul nyaring. Cuman Nagisa yang kedip-kedip kasihan.

"Tidak boleh belantem lagi ya~ Acano- _kun_ dan Maehala- _kun_ halus akul. Ya? Cepelti Yuuma, Kalma- _kun_ dan Nagica- _kun~_ "

Senyum tulus Isogai tampak seperti malaikat.

Tapi semanis apapun senyum Isogai, tak sepahit rasanya dinikahkan oleh Pujaan hati sendiri. Diberi anak boneka Barbie pula.

Perih rasanya, Isogai…

Perih hatinya Gakushuu dan Maehara…

Tidak bisa diterima.

"Acano..."

"Maehala..."

Keduanya saling bertatapan, mesra...

Kemudian menghempas genggaman tangan, terus lari kepancuran air terdekat. Cuci tangan. Najis.

Sekembalinya Isogai sudah dipelototi oleh dua makhluk pengikut setianya.

"Aku tidak telima! Maca aku belpacangan cama makhluk ini? Aku tidak mau!" Maehara bersedekap membuang muka, Isogai menggembungkan pipinya unyu.

" _Bhuuu~_ padahal Maehala- _kun_ pashti cocok kalau jadi mama."

Karma guling-guling tertawa terbahak-bahak, seragam biru mudanya jadi kotor. Nagisa bersimpuh disebelahnya, menepuk-nepuk kepala Karma penuh kasih.

"Cup-cup-cup... Kalma- _kun_ jangan cedih..."

Nagisa, Karma sedang tertawa nak. Bukan menangis.

" _Che_ , dalipada begitu, lebih baik aku yang atul jalan celitanya."

Maehara yang masih berwajah kesal, menarik tangan Isogai, menyeretnya kembali pada Karma, lalu menyeret Nagisa menjauh dari Karma. Nagisa sempat berontak, tangannya menggapai-gapai Karma walau hanya angin yang terasa. Karma tidak terima. Tentu, Nagica nya direbut sih, dalam hati Gakushuu tertawa meremehkan.

"Celitanya begini, Kalma ketahuan celingkuh cama Icogai. Nagica yang isteli cahnya Kalma jadi cyok, telus nangis." Maehara bernarasi, mencubit-cubit pipi Nagisa, "Ayo nangis, celitanya kan kamu dicelingkuhi. Bial Kalma mengembalikan Icogai ke aku."

" _Ungh… hiks…"_

Nagisa terisak kecil, bukan karena perasaan sakit karena kedapatan peran diselingkuhi, tapi karena Maehara terlalu keras mencubit pipinya.

Sengaja, Maehara beralasan setelah dipelototi Karma.

"Telus, Kalma melaca belcalah, tapi gak mau melepashkan Icogai." Maehara kembali menarik tangannya Nagisa, menggiringnya kepelukan Gakushuu. Nagisa berhenti menangis dan kebingungan.

"Eh?! Nagi mau dibawa kemana? Kok cama ci Acano-kun? Nagiiiiiiiii~"

"Sst! Kamu diam deh, Kalma. Nanti Nagica-kun nya kukembalikan kok, tenang caja."— _ya acalkan kau mengembalikan Icogai padaku_ , Maehara menambahi dalam hati. Mulai ketularan otak liciknya Karma.

"Oi, Maehala," Gakushuu memanggil, setengah memeluk tubuh mungil Nagisa, "Lalu Chiota- _kun_ halus kuapakan?"

"Fufu, cebental, bial aku cucun dulu celitanya~"

Maehara berfufu ria.

"Nagica akhilnya lali kepelukan Acano, telus meleka jatuh cinta. Tapi Kalma tidak telima, _ufu_ , Icogai malah ditinggalkan. Kalma belucaha melebut Nagica lagi dari Acano, tapi Acano tidak mau." Maehara melepas pelukan Isogai dari Karma, dan menyeret Karma kehadapan Gakushuu. Sepasang tangan si Bocah Usil dicengkramkan pada pergelangan tangan Nagisa. Begitu pula dengan Gakushuu.

Tesenyum puas, Maehara berkacak pinggang, "Nah, ayo cana kalian lebutan~"

Hening, Gakushuu dan Karma tidak sebodoh itu Maehara...

"Telus kamu ngapain Maehala- _kun_?"

"Eh? Aku? Tentu caja aku pelgi menyelamatkan Icogai~ dan kami akan menikaaaaah~"

 _*twitch*_

 _Oh_ , seenaknya saja makhluk ini. Setelah seenak pusar membuatnya jadi tukang selingkuh, diselingkuhi, dan menyelingkuhi. Karma melemparinya rumput.

Tapi tak separah Gakushuu yang sedari tadi mau saja dibodohi oleh Maehara. Ia memutuskan untuk melempari Maehara dengan pasir.

"CULAANG!"

"DACAL TUKANG ACIK CENDILII!"

"PENGKHIANAAAAT!"

"MAU ENAKNYA CAJAAAA!"

"DACAL TUKANG PENYEEEET!"

"... Peyet, Akabane. Peyet."

"DACAL TUKANG PEYEEEEEEET!"

"YAAAA! DACAL PLABOY GUNUUUUUNG! PLIMITIP!"

"PELGI KAMUUU! KEMBALIKAN ISTELIKUUUUU~!"

"…. Bukannya Icogai itu celingkuhanmu, Akabane?"

"YAAAAA! KEMBALIKAN CELINGKUHANKUUUUU!"

"Eeeeeh?! Kalma-kun jangan celingkuh dali Nagi!"

Abaikan mereka. Sungguh.

Tapi alih-alih Maehara ciut, si _Cassanova_ mungil malah membuka payung kecil yang diambilnya dari gerobak mini, merangkul Isogai agar merapat padanya. Tertawa-tawa, rumput maupun pasir tak bisa menghalangi kejayaan Pangeran dari segala Pangeran.

"Icogai cudah jadi milikkuuu~ Hahahaha!"

Tuh, anda lihat? Makhluk TK macam apa yang bisa memperlakukan temannya seperti itu? Dasar playboy TK.

Tapi untungnya Isogai malah cekikikan, maklum, dia tidak paham apa yang dimaksud Maehara. Cerai saja dikira selai. Jadi Isogai ikut tertawa saja, turut bersuka cita melihat teman-temannya merusuh dengan rumput dan pasir.

Mungkin ia mengira keduanya sedang ikut bersuka cita atas kebersamaannya dengan Maehara. Eh? Tapi kan Isogai sudah bosan... Ah, masa bodoh~ yang penting hari ini sudah main rumah-rumahan.

Pikiran Isogai memang simpel.

Hanya ada makanan dan mainan.

Tak sesimpel dua makhluk gaib pengikutnya dan satu jin merah pengikut Nagisa.

Pikiran mereka bahkan sudah jauh melenceng dari garis _'anak TK biasa'_.

Oh, tentu saja. Mereka kan luar biasa~ Dari makhluk paling pintar, paling usil, sampai yang paling centil. Kehidupan Isogai dan Nagisa berwarna-warni~

Tapi tak seindah warna-warni pelangi kehidupan dua bocah manis TK Kunugigaoka, kehidupan Tanaka semakin suram.

Mulutnya terbuka, lalu tertutup, persis ikan yang sedang sesak napas. Koro- _sensei_ sibuk mengelap keringat di pelipisnya.

"Gakushuu- _bocchama_... Gakushuu- _bocchama_..."

" _Nururu_ , saya turut berduka cita atas... Kedudaan Gakushuu- _kun_ , tapi pada akhirnya dia mendapatkan Nagisa- _kun_ , ya sebelum Karma- _kun_ merebut Nagisa- _kun_ darinya lagi." Makhluk kuning menyapu air mata palsunya, "Tapi, cintanya pada Isogai- _kun_ benar-benar tidak tertandingi... _Hiks_ , sayang sekali, dia tidak mendapatkan hatinya. Dan yang menang adalah Maehara- _kun_. _Ugh_... Bukankah ini permainan rumah-rumahan yang paling indah? Saya bahkan tidak menyangka Maehara- _kun_ bisa membuat plot serumit itu di usianya. Mungkin lain kali, saya harus memintanya membuat ide drama. _Uhuhu..._ "

Tanaka hanya sanggup memelototinya, karena perkataan pun percuma dilontarkan pada guru yang sedang berhalusinasi akan kehidupan penuh drama permainan rumah-rumahan geng Pelangi.

Tanaka sudah tidak mau tahu. Murid TK macam apa yang bisa membuat ide ala telenovela sepert itu? Jangan bilang kalau ibunya terlalu sering menonton drama picisan "Ganteng-Ganteng Homo" di suatu TV swasta.

Pusing, pusing... Tanaka tidak tahu harus membuat laporan seperti apa nantinya jika ditanya oleh Nyonya ataupun Tuan besar. Apakah ia harus berkata jujur bahwa putra tunggal mereka menjadi pemeran DUMUREN di sesi permainan rumah-rumahan saat ini? Atau, kehidupan cinta Gakushuu-bocchama yang terancam terombang-ambing di lautan badai dan monster laut berjulukan Cassanova? Apa? Apa yang harus dilaporkannya?

Tanaka panik. Tanaka panik...

Kisah hidupnya terancam dimuat dalam koran harian Seputar Kunugigaoka.

Walau begini, Tanaka termasuk _bocchama complex_ lho. Tapi karena kepribadiannya yang _tsundere_ akut—karena tidak pernah diterapi—dia jadi susah jujur pada diri sendiri.

Apalagi jujur mengenai masalah naik jabatannya menjadi supir antar-jemput-sekretaris Tuan Besar.

Bagaimana ini?

 _ **#Main Rumah-Rumahan#**_

 _ **To Be Continue?**_

 _ **No**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Happy Birthday, Acchan! XDD_

 _Ini special fic untuk ulang tahunmu~ maaf ya aku telat mengucapkan, huhuhu… Tapi sengaja aku pengen ngucapinnya setelah fanfic ini selesai dan di publish~_

 _Soalnya aku tak mau mengucapkan tanpa hadiah~_

 _Dan ini juga requestmu yang minta sequel Nap Time, ini kubuat, aku gak tau bahasa Inggrisnya main rumah-rumahan apa. Tapi kalau pakai judul bahasa Indonesia juga keliatan asyik. Fufu._

 _Apa endingnya menggantung?_

 _Tentu, haha._

 _Tapi maaf ya, kali ini bukan GakuhouIsogai, aku malah bikin trisum mini wkwk._

 _Dan mungkin fanfic ini akan melahirkan crack pair baru._

 _AsaMae_

 _Baru atau lama ya?_

 _Entah, tapi aku lebih suka OmMae sih wkwk._

 _Yak! Sekian dulu celotehku, sudah lama gak buat AN di fanfic sendiri._

 _Semoga suka dengan ceritanya ya~ Dan maaf kalau ada typo hkhkhk_

 _BYE-BYE!_

 _Wanna be my reviewer? ;*_


End file.
